


L.O.L

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray hates Valentine’s Day.





	L.O.L

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt: conversation hearts

Ray was driving to the police station. He was drumming his hands on the GTO’s steering wheel as Queen blared out of the tape player. He usually listened to the classic rock station, but for some reason they were playing nothing but love songs today.

He parked and walked into the police station and the first thing he noticed was a big ass bouquet of yellow roses sitting in a green glass vase sitting on Frannie’s desk. Frannie was at her desk filing her nails.

‘What’s with the flowers?’ Ray asked.

‘Rennie bought them for me. Aren’t they pretty?

‘What? He couldn’t find a salmon this time?’ Ray said with a grin.

Frannie rolled her eyes. ‘You’re never going to let me live that down are you? It was one time.’

‘Nah, it’s too much fun. You are my little sis.’

Frannie stuck her tongue out at him. ‘You’re just jealous that no body gave you anything for Valentine’s Day.’

His eyes went wide. ‘It’s Valentine’s Day?’

‘Yeah, all day,’ Frannie said as she fiddled with her flowers.

Ray went over to his desk and flopped into his chair. He grimaced as he looked through the crap on his desk for nothing in particular. Valentine’s Day was just another crappy day to make him realise how equally crappy his life was.

When his life had been good he had had Stella and a nice house with a huge rock out front that his turtle would lay on. Now, there was no Stella, no fancy house, but at least he got to keep his turtle.

Valentine’s Day was for couples and he was definitely solo.

‘Hello, Ray,’ Fraser said.

Ray jumped in his chair. ‘Geez, Fraser! Way to sneak up on a guy.’ 

‘My apologies. I certainly didn’t mean to startle you.’

‘Nah, it’s good. It’s greatness. What’s up?’ Ray asked as he reached down and ran his fingers through Dief soft fur. Dief’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. At least Dief loved him. 

Fraser licked his lips. ‘I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. They are having a Valentine’s Day special at that Chinese restaurant you enjoy.’

Ray stood up. He threw his arm around Fraser’s shoulder as they walked through the police station. ‘Sounds great! Just don’t talk about Valentine’s Day, okay?’

‘Of course. Are you against this particular holiday? I must admit I’ve always found Columbus Day to be quite problematic.’

‘I wouldn’t say I’m against it, I just don’t wanna be reminded about how much of a loser I am.’

Fraser looked over at Ray. ‘I don’t think you’re a loser. In fact, I think you are a winner.’

Ray grinned. He might be solo, but at least he could be solo with Fraser. Even if Fraser was pretty weird.

The day passed quickly. They busted up an illegal duck farm and Ray only fell through one window.

Later that night, Ray, Fraser and Dief were at Ray’s favorite Chinese restaurant. Ray stuffed orange chicken into his mouth as Fraser used chop sticks to eat an egg roll. Ray ate a lot of Chinese, but he never got the hang of chop sticks. Of course Fraser was a chop stick master without even trying.

Ray ‘accidentally’ dropped a piece of chicken and Dief ate it from under the table.

‘How are you feeling, Ray?’ Fraser asked as he wiped his mouth with the large napkin that he was wearing over his uniform.

‘I’m okay. I’m just in a funk. I just... I just wish I had someone. You know?’

‘Well, you have me.’

Dief barked.

‘You have me and Dief.’

Ray sighed. ‘Yeah. I know. I get that, but that’s not what I meant. I meant someone to share stuff with and maybe some kissing.’

Fraser looked like he was going to say something, probably some weird Canadian story, but instead he just sat there.

After a while, they left the restaurant and Ray drove them back to The Consulate.

Ray drove around for a while and then went home. 

He walked into his apartment. The light from the street cast light and shadow into the room. He walked over to Spot the turtle’s turtle tank and picked him up. Spot stretched his head out of his shell and made a happy noise.

‘Hey, buddy. You wanna dance?’ Ray said as he held his turtle high.

Spot’s legs popped out of his shell and wiggled. Ray grinned, he was going to take that as a yes.

They danced around the dark apartment and after they were danced out he put Spot back into his tank and made his way to his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. As he pulled off his jeans, he shivered in the cool air.

He crawled into his bed and buried his nose in his pillow. Maybe tomorrow would be better. At least it wasn’t Valentine’s Day.

The next day, Ray walked into the police to find a orange stuffed monkey sitting on his desk. The monkey’s arms were wrapped around a coffee cup. He picked up the cup and turned t around in his hand. ‘Let’s monkey around’ was written on the white ceramic cup in big blue letters.

‘What the hell is this?’ Ray asked to no one in particular.

‘Oooh, do you have a secret admirer?’ Frannie asked as she came up behind Ray.

‘Nah, it’s probably Huey’s idea of a joke.’

‘I don’t know, it seems like a lot of work for a joke,’ Frannie said as she looked at the cup over Ray shoulder.

‘Yeah, I guess. Who do you think it is?’

‘Don’t know but I’ll keep my eyes and ears open.’

‘Thanks,’ Ray said as he sat the cup down on his desk.

Ray sat down a waited for Fraser to show up. He picked up a pen and decided to do some paperwork. Paperwork sucked, but waiting sucked even more.

Sure enough, after ten minutes he caught sight of Fraser’s red uniform.

‘Hello, Ray,’ Fraser said as he came up to Ray’s desk.

‘Hey, you gotta look at what someone bought for me,’ Ray said as he pointed at his monkey and cup.

‘I see. It is a very handsome monkey.’

‘Yeah, I guess. I can’t shake the feeling that it’s some kinda joke though. You think it’s a joke?’

Fraser day his hat down on the desk. ‘I don’t think it’s a joke. I’m sure whoever sent this to you only had the purest of intentions.’

Ray stood up. ‘Yeah. Yeah. I guess. If they send me something else I guess I’ll know. Two gifts is way too much money to spend on a joke.’

‘Of course,’ Fraser said as they walked out of the police station, ready to take down some bad guys.

The next day, Ray walked into the police station and saw a huge ass bouquet of red roses sitting in a clear vase sitting on his desk. He saw a card sitting next to the vase and picked it up and read it.

To: Ray.

You are wonderful and deserve all the happiness in the world.

From: Your Secret Admirer.

Hs grinned as he read the words on the card. It was just nice to know that someone cared.

The next day, there was a box on fancy chocolates sitting on his desk. He popped a chocolate into his mouth and savoured the sweet taste.

Dief came up to him and started to beg.

‘Sorry, Buddy. No chocolate for you. Chocolate’s bad for dogs. I got something else for you,’ Ray said as he opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a stick of beef jerky. He gave it to Dief and Dief crawled under Ray’s desk.

Fraser came up to Ray.

‘Hey, Benton-Buddy. You wanna chocolate?’

‘No thank you. I’m not very fond of sweets. Do you like the chocolates?’

Ray popped another chocolate into his mouth. ‘Yeah. Anything sweet an I’m game. I really like that I have a secret admirer. It’s nice to know somebody cares.’

‘Of course. I’m sure quite a few people care about you.’

‘Yeah. Yeah. I just wish I knew who it was.’

‘Ah, I see.’

As they walked though the police station, Ray scanned the crowd of people looking for his secret admirer, but all he saw were people doing their thing. Well, that and a group of mimes who seemed to being freaking out Dewey.

That night, he was sitting in his apartment with a cold beer in one hand and a slice of greasy pineapple pizza in the other. He was watching a Cubs game when there was a knock at his door.

‘Yeah. Yeah. I’m coming,’ Ray said as he opened the door.

Fraser was standing in front of him.

‘Hey, what’s up?’ 

Fraser walked past Ray and stood in the middle of the apartment. ‘I have a confession to make.’

‘Okay. Spill it.’

‘Well... you see... I’m... that is to say... oh dear,’ Fraser stammered out as he handed Ray something.

Ray looked down at it and it was a yellow candy heart with ‘l.o.l’ written on it. It was the kind of candy that Ray used to get when he was a kid and had no idea why Fraser would give it to him.

‘What’s up with this? Did you tell a joke?’ 

‘I don’t understand,’ Fraser said as he pulled at the collar of his blue flannel shirt.

‘L.o.l. means Laugh out loud.’

‘Oh, dear. I thought it meant Lots of love.’

Ray’s eyes went wide. ‘You love me?!’

‘Very much so.’

‘So, is it a friend kinda love or a kissing kinda love?’

Fraser came up to Ray and took his hand and cupped Ray’s cheek. Ray nuzzled into that warm, rough hand. It had been way too long since somebody had touched him like that and Fraser had never touched him like that.

‘I would like to kiss you,’ Fraser said quietly.

‘Okay. Okay. I’d like that too.’

Fraser moves close and brushed his lips against Ray’s. Ray moved his hands up and wrapped his arms around Fraser. Fraser’s frayed flannel shirt was soft under Ray’s fingers as they kissed. His lips were warm and rough against Ray’s and it wasn’t that different from kissing a chick.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and Ray rested his chin on Fraser’s shoulder. Fraser’s cool crisp scent filled Ray’s nose.

‘I’m your secret admirer. I just thought you should know.’

‘Really?! Thanks, buddy. Thanks for everything,’ Ray said and he was just talking about the presents.

As they stood in the middle of Ray’s apartment and held each other, he thought that he was no longer solo. And that was just they way he liked it.


End file.
